The Ruin Chronicles: Book 1
by Rohan Jinsen-ko
Summary: The Ruin Village was a village believed to be destroyed during the Kyuubi attack on the Leaf Village, but as it rises back to freedom once more things begin to change, is it for the better, or the worst?
1. Prolouge

**I have finally finished the first chapter. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. This is the first book of The Ruin Chronicles. There is currently a plan to have at least three books. The first two written by me, Ryan Maguire, and the third written by Alexiss MacPhail. I would also like to acknowledge our editor Rachel B who has already proven to be a postive addition to the story crew. Now time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Me, Alexiss and Rachel do not own Naruto, we only own the characters and story line we create.**

**Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

****The Ruin Chronicles  
Book 1: The Village Hidden in the Ruins.  
Written by: Ryan Maguire and Alexiss MacPhail  
Edited by: Rachel B**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Ruin Village was always a happy and fun place, until the Nine-tailed fox came through. It crushed the only entrance and exit to the village, trapping all the villagers in the village. After the fox was sealed inside a human body, people began to search for the Ruin Village.. They spent years searching for the entrance, digging into the ground, but they were never able to get out.

The villagers to this day are still working on digging there way out, but seems whenever they make big progress the whole passageway collapses again. It has been fifteen long and rough years, the food supply was running low and the villagers were always fighting over the food.  
Now every villager, ninja or not, older then ten was required to work on the tunnel. Out of all the villagers, only one has been banned from working on the tunnel. That villager was Rohan Jinsen-ko, a fourteen year old ninja.

Rohan was still an Academy Student, as was most Ruin ninja his age. He has dark orange hair and orange eyes. He is always wearing something orange. He was always very lucky, when he was five he won a life-time supply of ramen and curry. When he turned ten, someone came up to him and gave him his own apartment.  
He was glad to finally have his own apartment, since he grew up in a foster home. The kids always teased Rohan because he was always doing something stupid. Like once, when he got a pet hamster and tried to give it a bath in a piranha filled lake. Now let's just say that the hamster is not with us anymore.

Rohan was banned from working on the tunnel because whenever he worked on it, it would collapse again and destroy all the progress made. After the fifth mess up the Ruinkage banned him from working on the tunnel permanently.

The villagers were on a lunch break and left another fourteen year old ninja named Markylo Sanada, in charge until they got back. Markylo was a laid-back ninja who was always falling asleep when he was supposed to be training or working. He has black and red hair and wears all black clothes.

As usual Markylo was sleeping when he was supposed to be working on the tunnel. While he was sleeping Rohan walked by and noticed the sleeping Markylo.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream didn't even cause Markylo to move.

_That's it, I'm tired of how he gets to work on the tunnel, but chooses to sleep instead!. _Rohan thought as he went and picked up a shovel.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed even louder as he threw the shovel at Markylo. The shovel went flying away from the direction of Markylo and hit the pile blocking the tunnel.

After the impact rocks started crumbling down. _Oh no, not again. I better get out of here._Rohan thought as he ran away from the crumbling pile.

After Rohan left Markylo awakened to the sounds of the falling rocks. "What happened!?" He exclaimed running over to the pile. He quickly pulled the shovel out from the pile causing it to tumble down.

When the dust settled Markylo noticed his fellow workers returned when they heard the rocks falling. All the workers were staring at Markylo in amazement. "How did you do it?" One of the workers asked Markylo.

"Do what?" Markylo replied in confusion.

"Open up the pathway, freeing the village." Answered the worker.  
Markylo quickly turned around and looked at the entrance to the village. What was once blocked by rocks was completely open again. "Quick call the Ruinkage!" Markylo shouted.

"Already done." Replied another worker.  
There was a quick flash of light and the Ruinkage appeared in front of the workers. "Great work you guys, I was starting to think we would never clear the tunnel." He said in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess all our work payed off." One of the workers said.

"But, you guys were-" Markylo started before one of the workers covered his mouth.

"Yeah well I better go inform the council that the village has been freed." The Ruinkage said before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Hey what was that for!" Markylo screamed after the Ruinkage left.

"We know you don't want all that attention, and we know you just got lucky." The worker started to explain. "We just want the same credit as you get."

"Yeah whatever, let's clean up this mess people before the crowd forms." Markylo told the others. _And before I fall asleep._ He thought as he got to work.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to have the next chapter up in less then two weeks. Please review.**


	2. Abductions

**Hello my fans. I have FINALLY finished chapter 2. I know it has been over a month since the release of the first chapter. Now I promise to get chapter 3 out quicker. If I don't, you all have permission to throw pineapples at me. Anyway time for...**

**SUGGEST A NAME CONTEST! Okay I am going to have a contest associated with each chapter. For this contest I need someone to give me a good name for one of the villians. They are similar to the pokemon ditto. This ninja can copy anyones appearance and non-unique jutsu. Please submit your ideas as a review. The winner will be given the next chapter 12-24 hours before it is posted on fan fiction. The winner will also be mentioned in the A/N for the next chapter plus they will be entered in the Grand Contest, prizes to be announced later.**

**Now time for the final words. This chapter was written by me, Ryan Maguire and edited by Darian S. Now I summon umm... Markylo to do the disclaimer.**

**Markylo: Ugh, Ryan does not own the television show Naruto or the manga Naruto. He is just some kid who feels like writing a fan fiction...**

**Me: -slaps Markylo-**

**Markylo: I mean he is an awesome kid who only owns his characters he creates and also owns the Village Hidden in the Ruins.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Abductions**

Rohan was making his breakfast- a bowl of ramen cereal- and singing his own made-up ramen songs. "YEAH RAMEN!" He yelled in a musical tone. "Do you like ramen? Yeah we like ramen! Do you like noddles? Yeah we like noddles! Do you like curry? Yeah we like curry! Can''t wait to get some ramen. RAMEN! RAMEN!"

"Ramen ramen duck." He continued singing of his beloved ramen until he heard a knock on his on front door. "Rohan! Open up!" The person at the door yelled.

_Oh no!_ Rohan thought. _They must have found out that I messed up the work on the tunnel._ Rohan decided not to answer the door, hoping the person would go away thinking he wasn't home. "I know you are in there!" The person at the door said with a reproachful tone.

_Or __maybe __it's just another noise complaint?_ Rohan thought as he went to answer the door. "Hey Slimo, what''s the problem?"

Slimo was a fourteen year-old Ruin village shinobi ; he had long green hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with a white collar.

"You better get outside and join the celebration." Slimo replied tersely.

"What celebration?" Rohan asked in confusion.

"Where have you been?" Slimo asked. "They were able to free up the tunnel and now the village is free!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Rohan yelled.

"The work crew yesterday was able to finally clear up the tunnel, so now everyone is out in the streets partying." Slimo explained.

"WHAT!?" Rohan repeated. He quickly finished his breakfast, got dressed, and ran outside to join the festivities. When he got outside, he ran into a mass of people. One man stuck out; he was running around shouting a name: Celina.

Rohan rushed over to the man. "What''s wrong?" He asked the man.

"My daughter Celina if missing! She went out this morning to hang out with her friends, but now I can''t find her anywhere," the man explained while fighting tears. "She is only eleven years old!"

"Yeah I know Celina, she is in my class at the academy." Rohan commented. "I''m not really friends with her, but I have been paired up with her on assignments in the past. By the way, my name is Rohan."

"Oh, so _you're_ Rohan. I''ve heard a lot about you." The man spoke warily.  
"Do you mind if I help you look for Celina?" Rohan asked.

"Sure, I need as much help as I can get," the man told Rohan. With that thought, the man went off and continued to search for his lost daughter.

Rohan spent the next few hours searching for Celina, but ended up finding nothing, except for an old boot, someone''s wedding ring and a big screen television ( which he brought home with him, only to find out that it only got the news channel). He turned on the news to see a breaking news story.

"Multiple shinobi have seemingly disappeared in the celebrations today," the news reporter began. "The missing shinobi are all in the same class in the ninja academy. Those missing include eleven year-old Celina, eight year-old Kiro, fourteen year-old Markylo Sanada, thirteen year-old Phenia, sixteen year-old Ryuske and fourteen year-old Slimo."

"WHAT!?!?" Rohan screamed when he heard Slimo''s name. He angrily threw the old boot at the television, breaking the screen. "NO!!! MY NEW T.V.!!" He then picked up the broken television and chucked it out the window. After that he went and hooked up his old television so he could continue watching the news."Now let''s go live to a press conference being held by out beloved Ruinkage," the reporter said before the picture changed to the press conference.

"Good evening my fellow villagers," the Ruinkage said. "I originally planned this press conference to celebrate the new freedom of the village, but sadly I had to change the itinerary. I am sad to say that during the jubilations today, six of our academy students went missing, all from different parts of the village. Upon the parents's request, I have decided to turn over the situation to the elite ninja of the village, who have promised to make this case their top priority." The screen then changed to a shot of the villages elite ninja; one stepped up to a microphone and began speaking:

"After meeting with them prior to this press conference, we have determined that all the cases are related and that other children may be at risk. Upon further discussion, I have decided to close down the academy until further notice, and am enforcing a mandatory curfew of seven o''clock at night to all children under the age of eighteen, unless they are accompanied by their parent or caregiver.

"I would also like to ask any villagers with information on these missing children to contact the elite ninja ASAP. We are currently offering a reward for the safe return of the children. Now I have one more regulation to put in place- no one will be allowed to enter or leave the village until these children are found."

Rohan was about to smash his old television, but was stopped when someone burst through his door. "Rohan, HELP!!" The distraught person yelled.  
"Meta, what''s wrong" Rohan asked.

"Two people just tried to abduct me, one male and one female!" Meta explained to Rohan. Meta was a fifteen years old and a Ruin village shinobi. He had silver hair that went down to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes. He was also best friends with Slimo and a close friend with Rohan.

"Did they see you come in here?" Rohan inquired while he went and locked the door.

"No, I don''t think so." Meta replied before he collapsed on the couch. "I need something to drink!" Exhaustion was evident in his tired voice.

Rohan ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Here you go," Rohan said, handing the bottle to Meta.

Meta gulped down the whole bottle in less then thirty seconds. "Where''s you phone?" he asked Rohan.

"Here," Rohan replied, tossing the phone to Meta. "Just don''t make any long distance calls."

Meta picked up the phone and called the elite shinobi. "Hello, this is Meta... You were right... Yes, one male and one female... I didn''t get a good look at them... I''m at Rohan''s house... Sure, I''ll sleep over here... Okay, I''ll tell him... Yes, I won''t leave his house until the sun comes up... I''m sure he has enough food for the both of us... Yes, I better get going... Don''t worry, I''ll call you if anything else happens."

"What was all that about?" Rohan asked Meta.

"Oh nothing," Meta replied. "I''ll be sleeping here tonight, and an elite shinobi guard will be keeping watch over the apartment. Now let''s get something to eat, watch some television, then go to bed."

Rohan ran into the kitchen and started preparing two bowls of ramen. Once they were finished cooking, he and Meta sat down and ate their supper. Shortly after they were finished, they turned on the television and began watching _"Fullmetal Alchemist_"_._ They continued watching it until they finally went to sleep around midnight.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in the leaf village:**

Three mysterious figures, two female and a hound of some sort, are walking through a huge hole in the wall that surrounds the leaf village. No one notices as they slowly head in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Ruins...

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to bring awareness to a missing 8-year old child from Woodstock, Ontario. Here is some more information about her: **

Victoria Stafford went missing on Wednesday, April 8, 2009 around 3:30pm from Woodstock Ontario. She is a thin blond-haired eight year old that was last seen wearing a black Hannah Montana Jacket with a white fur-lined hood, a green shirt/sweater with pink lettering, a denim skirt, black leotards and black shoes. Her name is Victoria (Tori). For more information go to www. toricomehome .com

**Also if you like creating you own characters I suggest checking out RPCRevolution, tempmeetingroom. wetpaint .com**

**Finally I would like to remind everyone about the contest and also please review!**


End file.
